


There's nothing you can do about it

by vale_sweetdreams



Series: Rosquez [2]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: 2019 Season, Can't know what will happen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know anything, M/M, MotoGP, Rosquez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vale_sweetdreams/pseuds/vale_sweetdreams
Summary: Marc and Valentino are slowly starting to return to each other, but they have so much in between. Will they make it possible again?





	1. Qatar 2019

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the continuation of 'The Words I Never Say'. Maybe you will have to read at least the last chapter to understand what is happening in this on, but you still can go on without reading, don't worry.  
> And I just love Rosquez so much that I can't help myself.  
> (Also this one has both POV)

_ “Please, stop complaining. Can’t you see that there is nothing better than see that you are still racing? I am not talking as some fanboy because I’m not, but you are the only one who can’t see how incredible this is, you are here and I still want to be like you. Please, be more grateful, you are better when you are not that pessimist.” _

 

He truly feels like a idiot. Again and again. He does exactly the same thing. He say all the wrong things. Why he had to say those things? Why can’t he help being such a fanboy? He, above all people, should know if he is complaining it is because there is something wrong. And now he definitely knows something is wrong.

He tries his best to only focus on his own shit. His shoulder is still a bit sore and the night practices alongside the jedlag don’t help at all. The fake friendship he has to put on his face when he is with his teammate drives him crazy. Why can’t he just talk to the one he wants and ignores the one he wants to ignore?

_ Because life's a bitch with me. _

He never liked Jorge. He still feels dirty that what happened in 2015 lead to give him the title - they really fucked everything up that time. Now he has to face him everyday he is working and even say nice things to him because they can’t create a heavy atmosphere as Yamaha and Ducati - and it’s not his fault! He had an amazing relationship with Dani and he misses him all the time.

He could open himself to Dani. They knew each other. They could talk about their bikes, their performance and their love life. He loved the way his former teammate told him about a cute boy he met in a bar in Sabadel when he was visiting his family - and he really needed to get everything off his chest about Valentino, and Dani listened with attention and always gave him good advices.

And he really would enjoy some advice right now. There is one little thing that is bothering him about the new bike, that thing that is not giving him 100% the feeling he is used to and he knows that if Dani was there he would’ve helped him with it. And he doesn’t know if he wants to talk to Valentino right now.

Of course, they had talked a lot during the past couple of weeks, they shared things that they used to share before and weren’t because they couldn’t trust each other. And now they can. But he had said those things to him and now Valentino is worse than last year - Marc doesn’t know where to put his face - he can’t face Valentino right now.

Yes, he wants to tell him that he will do better tomorrow, that he needs to trust himself that he is a Sunday rider. He wants to tell him why he is the best and why he… well, he can’t think about it anymore, it is not his place to be like this, he can win this shit tomorrow, he needs to put all his trust on himself…

In his 40 years he never felt so confused. The first contact with the bike was great but then everything went wrong and he truly can’t understand what happened. Maybe he made a mistake that he can’t realize what it is, he can’t ride the way his head wants, his body doesn’t respond what he asks it for. And above all things, Marc didn’t answered his last message asking him to come to his room. 

Maybe he is still working on his bike, no, he is doing fine, there is no need for the team to do meetings during the night if there is nothing too big to improve. Maybe he is tired, yeah, maybe he is, he crashed twice during the practice and his shoulder is not 100% healed. Maybe he already fell asleep. 

He tries to stop thinking, to turn off every shit that happened today and just sleep. But when he closes his eyes the only thing that comes into his mind is Marc, the way only he could understand and try to make he feel better. 

But he can’t make him to this, can he? He needs to give Marc space and give Marc the power to choose, the Spaniard needs to do what he wants and feels comfortable with. When his body is starting to fall asleep he hears his phone ringing. And it is only one person. The only number that isn’t muted. It has to be Marc.

When he presses on ‘accept’ any trace of sleep has already left his body. His heart quickened a little more than usual, almost as if he were about to start a race, but his time he was on pole and about to lose several positions and then recover everything again. It’s more or less the feeling of being with Marc, but that in the end he will always win. At least he expects this to actually happen. With this he needs to be a bit luckier. 

It turns out that Marc is having trouble with sleeping and he also doesn't want to see Valentino right now, he doesn’t know how to react, not for the first time in his life but always with Valentino. So he puts some music, tells Valentino to close his eyes because his own are closed and just enjoy the sound.

They both slept like this, with the connection still on.

  
  
  
  


Marc only has the guts to talk to Valentino after the race. He can’t help but feel a little disappointed, he knows his race was good but he still wanted to win. He managed to cuddle against Valentino in the middle of the movie, very comfy despite the hurt in his whole body. He knows Valentino is hurt too, the impact of a complicated race - and an incredible comeback - is heavier on Vale than it is on himself.

“I guess I fought the wrong italian” Marc points out after the movie ends. He always loves to watch Italian movies, he always learns something new and improves his vocabulary to talk properly with his, well, and not mix with the spanish. 

“What do you mean?” Valentino is not confused, he knows what Marc is thinking but he doesn’t dare to say out loud without the other confession.

“I wished it was you there, fighting with me and then shaking hands afterwards”

“I know. I wish I was there too.”

They don’t say anything, they just lay there, enjoying each other’s company, happy that during the weekend they weren’t forced to interact, Valentino can’t help but feel a little relieved that he hadn’t to ignore Marc out there and see him in the hotel. They were happy that they managed to go through a weekend without polemics - one or two that Marc can’t stay without for too long, but it doesn’t count - and that they could end with a good movie session and warm arms around to lessen the cold of the desert night.

But both are worried and don’t want to admit: besides the bike problem that still haunts Valentino, the next race is in Argentina, the place where everything fell apart last year and they are still trying to recover… What will they do with many painful memories and still not healed wounds?


	2. Argentina 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argentina happens again.

He hates the trip to Argentina. Don't get him wrong, he loves to go to South America, he always visit beautiful places and learns new things and cultures. But he would rather go there to relax and just enjoy some beach in Brazil. But no. Every time he travels to South America it has to be to ride. He is tired and he is not even that old. Besides, it’s only the second race of the season and he didn’t win one yet. The place has too many memories, from the best to the worst. At least Marc still has his dignity. Sort of.

Valentino, on the other hand, is as happy as a child to be in a different place. Well, he has his against to the place, for obvious reasons, and he can't afford the luxury to be proper happy giving the condition of his bike, but still he is happier than usual to be away from home. He tries not to think too much about his performance neither the place they currently are in. Before last year he loved Argentina. He’s been there before, when he was younger, to race and he always managed to get some random girls that throw themselves at him without be bothered with the media… well, what can he do, he was a completely different person back then. 

But what really changed between them was in the fateful 2015. Marc never felt insecure over his riding abilities, he’s always been very confident and even challenged Valentino himself at his first race. When they got together it became easier: he already was world champion which meant that they were kind of equals, he had some to talk to about everything, since the little problem he had with his motocross to the annoying auntie that kept asking him about girlfriends. And he never had problem talking to Valentino, it was always easy, like they were really meant to be.

In Argentina that year he was not what he is. He crashed many times before and he crashed before while fighting with Valentino, and both things were never a problem. Except that this time it was. He felt like he didn’t deserve to be there, that he didn’t deserve to share a track with Vale because he couldn’t keep it. He was going to win that shit when suddenly Valentino became quicker and quicker and he simply couldn’t keep the pace. Deep down he knows that the Italian deserved because he did a better job, but still he couldn’t, he just thought about how he never got the chance to fight because he crashed. Over fear, maybe, or other thing that he couldn’t put together at the time and still can’t, because nothing was wrong with bike and he had an amazing, the best, he couldn’t ask for a better relationship with Valentino.

Still he crashed. After the race he didn’t want to face Valentino. He was too pissed, too sad, too disappointed, he couldn’t bring his boyfriend who just won the fucking race and was leading the championship down because of his fucking mood and his fucking inability to accept when he loses. 

But Valentino was always good and kind to him. Monday night, when he was convinced to stay behind in the unknown country, he was surprised by their first and by now only romantic date. With soft music, candles, roses and the place all to themselves. That night Valentino reassured him that he does deserve to be there, that mistakes happen and the most important of all things: that he loves him.

 

The press conference brings Marc back to reality. Now they were there again. Again not side by side, a good thing. But the feeling that he wants that night from four years ago back never leaves him. He wants Valentino to look at him again. Yes, they do look at each other, they do talk. They just left from a fun night playing Fifa in his hotel room with their brother  _ just like the old times. _

He knows he said it is enough. And it is. He can’t push to have further, he can’t bring back moments of his life, he can only focus on the present. And maybe the future. Maybe in the future Valentino will surprise him with a romantic dinner that no one will know about it except their brothers? Will they make love under the soft light of Valentino room and no one will know about it except themselves because that they can’t share with their teasing brothers?

When he realizes, one of his hands are in his injury shoulder and he is shameless facing Valentino while he talks to the press. He tries not to associate his injury to him missing Valentino, but he can’t help it… well, maybe the other day will be much better.

 

Marc feels good now, the odd feeling from before the weekend starts longer forgotten. His bike always manages to bring joy to his life, he feels free and nothing can stop him. He doesn’t have problem this time, his bike didn’t let him down in the start, he had a great pace, he couldn’t do anything stupid because he was so ahead of everybody that he didn’t care about anything. It was only he and his bike and the good feeling of being the best.

He finally can win and redeem himself from last year fiasco. Not that it mattered for his final result, he was the world champion by the end of the year, it really didn’t matter, but he also lost so many things, one of the most important thing of his life. So now he just want to kick some asses and be fucking amazing, really dominate that shit… well, just like Valentino once did with the same bike as he is racing with. Marc truly wants to be one of the greatest, by winning.

 

Valentino feels good too. The thought and the reminder of the world that his career began 23 years ago seemed to bother just a little, not as much as he expected it. Probably because he expected him being in a shit position trying to recover during the race and with problems in his bike and not starting from the second row and having the pace to fight.

He feels younger and the memory of last year no longer chasing him. He loves having Marc back, just have him, to chat, to watch some series, to play young people games or just to lay in the couch.  He wants more, of course, but he can’t bring himself to take the next step, like always. The feeling of being able to talk to Marc after the race is enough to bring some peace to his heart.

The fight is good, the sensations even better, although he didn’t see Marc even once during the whole race, it almost felt like a victory. 

 

And then they were there. Sharing the parc ferme once again. At first he can’t think straight, he goes to his team, celebrate as if he just achieved his first podium and gave the usual interview. Marc did the same. And then he was there, getting ready for the podium when Marc arrived, and it was so fast that he hadn’t the time to think, he did the only thing that came to his mind: he touched Marc to get his attention and they shake hands.

The touch almost burning him, full of good memories from many years ago, with memories from that podium in Barcelona were they made peace for the first time, a glance of what happened last year and then they separated again, it only last a few seconds, two at the most, but it meant the world to Marc.

It meant that they were showing some contact to the public, it meant that there was still hope, that Valentino is not totally against the idea of shaking hands after a podium they both got and talking like two normal person when there are cameras around.

And suddenly the urge to celebrate the victory with his team is no longer there and everything he wants is to take Valentino and just spend the night with him. It is like the surprise romantic dinner, the meaning is practically the same. 

It is what hope feels like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... I love just watching them shaking hands... I confess that I cried like a baby...
> 
> (I'm planning on writing an aftermath for this one, but I'm not sure if I'll post here or as an independent story)
> 
> Hope you liked reading this and enjoyed the race. Thank you for passing by xx


	3. Austin 2019

That handshake did things to Marc.

He couldn’t stop thinking, he thought he was going mad. They’ve already broke up and made up before, the feeling is not new to him. Actually, he is pretty used to the rollercoaster between he and Valentino, he also has a temper and gets angry easily, he also is stubborn and refuses to apologise. He knows he made some mistakes, but as did Valentino. And the most important thing is that he never stopped loving the other man.

He was fine not having Valentino’s friendship anymore. He has other friends, he has his brother, now he even has a dog. But they decided that they could at least be friends, do things friends do. Friends talk in the phone, friends play game together, friends discuss about movies and music, right? Friends miss each other, friends talk about the shit day they had and about the setting they put by mistake on their motocross bike, right? Ok, perhaps that last part is because they can’t stop thinking about bikes, which leads him to where and what they fought about. 

Right, they are not together anymore because he fucked one of Valentino’s precious race and consequently his own. Right.

And right now he was going mad. Since when they started doing normal things together Marc really thought it was enough, he didn’t need the sex to survive, but he definitely needs Valentino. Ok, maybe to need is a strong verb, but he knows how it is to have all of the other man, and he needs him in the same quantity as he need to win, and it is a lot.

Of course when Valentino was in his hotel room, wearing his shirt, making coffee at almost midnight when Marc was supposed to be searching for some movie for them to watch, he couldn’t stop thinking about making other things that definitely not involve movie and coffee. Is there a better way to celebrate his victory and Vale’s return to podium other then fucking senseless until he can’t remember his name? No, there isn’t. But Valentino has other ideas and he can’t fulfill his dream by himself, the Italian has to do a good part of the job…

But he will get what he wants, he always does. So when he has the opportunity… why not say to everybody how he feels? It is a great idea. 

 

Valentino can’t speak, the moment he looks at Marc that night - the only night they will be able to see each other during the whole weekends - he burst in laugh. Did Marc really say that the handshake was like a kiss?

Marc is perplex, he didn’t expect this reaction from the other man, at the press conference they were laughing together, but why now? “Why are you laughing? Are you ok?”

Valentino spend the next couple of minutes only staring at Marc and laughing. Marc was starting to get annoyed.

He tried to breath, but it was difficult giving the time he spent just laughing. “You are right to use a metaphor, but why this one?” 

“I don’t know” It's a lie, of course he knows, he is just not willing to admit right now because the italian simply don’t get it. He  _ craves _ for real contact, in bed, please. “It's the first thing that came to my mind, I needed to say something about what happened”

Valentino moves a little closer, teasing Marc with his look and voice. “You did? And you needed to tell them how you feel?”

Marc felt the air changing, suddenly heavy with sexual tension. Well, two can play the game. “Yes, I need everyone to know how I feel about you.”

“And how yo..” Valentino didn't had the chance to finish, because Marc’s mouth was on his own, quickly looking for access. Valentino didn't complain, it was want he wanted too. The kiss deepened, they could feel the desire in their tongues as they moved together, desperate for more. Marc started to pull Valentino’s shirt off, but the Italian stopped him.

“What?” He did his best puppy eyes, he knows that Valentino can't resist. 

“We can't, we need to race tomorrow”

“Since when it's a problem?”

“Since I want you to feel comfortable on your bike.”

_ Oh _ . He wants the same.

  
  


Valentino had mixed feelings after the race, he was happy, of course, he was on podium again and was very competitive, but he also wanted to win. He felt the win very close and yet so far. But he knew that the feeling of being close to win is because other rider had to crash, and happens that this other rider is Marc.

He truly hates seeing the younger boy crashing. It’s almost like if he had crash, it’s not natural, Marc belongs to the finish line. And above all, Marc crashing remembers him some still open wounds, that he himself caused. He doesn’t want the Spaniard to suffer anymore.

So Valentino doesn’t know what to do. He does the interviews, talks to the team, chat with Alex and congratulates him again. When he arrives in his hotel room, he has to face Uccio, and he knows that it is the time to tell him the truth, even if he has no idea if Marc wants to see him today.

“I’m seeing Marc again.” It’s the first thing that he says after entering the room, he didn’t face his best friend, he only stares at the ground, scare of what the response will be. Fuck, Uccio needs to know, doesn’t he? 

He doesn’t want to keep anything from him, and especially, he doesn’t want to fuck everything up with Marc again. He wants it to be clear even if Marc is still a little scared of Uccio, he can make it work, can’t he? Yes, he can. And it will start now.

“You, what? That’s why you started get handy with him again?” Valentino can sense a little of anger in his voice, but it doesn’t matter anymore.

“No, I’ve seen him since last year… only as friends. I missed him, and I’m telling you because I love you both and I don’t want to keep anything from you.” 

“Ok, but don’t expect me to be in the same room as him.” It’s more than Valentino expected, he imagined some shouting and Uccio throwing things at him…

“I don’t. But now I’m going to see him.” 

He turns his back to his best friend and doesn’t give him the chance to answer. Maybe it was for the best to tell him, he is too old to keep things from the ones he love, he is finally learning from his mistakes. Right now he only wants peace, and a little of Marc. Maybe a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I didn't like the end at all, I'm sad that Marc crashed and I saw many people happy about it (if you don't know, I'm Valentino fan, but if you celebrate another rider crash you are a horrible person), so I couldn't finish this chapter the way I liked. Anyway, it is good to see Valentino fighting again.
> 
> I hope you didn't gave up of this story yet, and if you arrived here, I hope you enjoy reading. See ya, thank you for everything xx


	4. Taking care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't find inspiration to write it after Austin, but I don't want to let go of this fic, so I decide to hurry some things + mention Nicky... so yes, there is mentions of death, but only in the end. I hope I will update this as planned after the races (and I really hope they will share a podium or at least a press conference because I already miss their moments)
> 
> Ok, now I will let you read, and I hope you will forgive me from the short chapter (I will try to make it up to you) xx

Marc knew what was wrong.

The first thing was him being embarrassed after his little show after the race in Austin. His first thought after the race was that Valentino may think he is a kid. He can’t even behave properly after a crash. God, it’s like he never crashed in his life, he was so sad that he made a mistake, sad that maybe the bike is not as good as was before.

But after the podium he was there, knocking at his hotel room door and making him feel better. Marc doesn’t know half of Valentino does. He feels like a child, he feels like he did when he first met Vale in his first year… But that’s what he is, isn’t it? And he is also spoiled. He doesn’t know what it to lose, he fucking won the championship in his first year, he only lost the title in the worst year of his life, he crashes but still leads the championship, he crashed but still win races…

And now he is here, crying in Vale’s hold while the older man keeps whispering sweet nothings to calm him down. It is just a race. And after all it was the Italian who lost more than he did. Yes, he is also disappointed that his… well… his Valentino didn’t win, because if he couldn’t be able to win of course he wanted the other to do it. He knows how winning a race is important, especially when you are criticized for being too old.

It is another thing that Marc doesn’t know. It should be him telling Valentino that he will win another race, and not the other way. He  _ knows _ he will win again, but does Valentino? 

So it leads them to another situation. Jerez. After his episode in Austin they were closer than before, they could talk to each other outside and just be together when they were alone. And Valentino was sad. Marc didn’t know what to do, he is not the best at giving cuddles as Vale is, he knows what to do, but they are not in this stage yet - again. Normally he would tell him it was going to be ok and prove it giving him a blowjob or riding him like he does with the bike. Unfortunately now they are just friends who kiss. 

And that’s what he tries to do, to kiss Valentino with all his soul to show him how much he cares and try to say that even if things fall apart on track he will be here… just like he did in the past… well, look where they are now, it didn’t work… but fuck it, he can’t learn so he will just do it again and hope they will be fine (and maybe have sex next time).

It end up bad, just like the next race. He won both, but Valentino was struggling and they didn’t even share a podium or front row. He misses these moments, when they are sharing good positions, he is sad too that the Yamaha bike is not as good as the Italian wished. Of course his sadness is different because it is from a selfish thought, and the older man is sad because it is his fucking life.

So Marc does the same thing. He goes to Valentino’s room at the hotel and stays with him the whole night, they sleep together and share their thoughts on their own performance but also on the others… just like they used to do before, secretly Marc is happy to be able to do this.

But he knows it is not a good period of time for Valentino and not only because his bike is shit and can do straights and acceleration. It is because of Nicky’s death. Marc knows Valentino is sensitive but manages to fake it for the sake of the fans and the sponsors. 

Valentino already lost the man he loved and then he lost one of his best friends. Still, Marc can’t totally understand how the other man feels, he knew Nicky, they always talked because the American was one of the best people around in the paddock, but they weren’t close, not as Valentino was with him.

So he does what he never thought he would. He couldn’t let Valentino alone on the day that Nicky’s death completes two years, and it is not on race day, so what can he do? And that’s when he had the idea to do exactly what the older man said in his interview: go to the beach. 

Marc closed a hotel at a secluded beach in Spain, asked the chef to prepare Valentino’s favorite foods, to pick the best wine, he asked the staff to put candles on the table, like he knows Valentino likes. He asked him out and, surprising or not, he accepted.

He may be the worst with words when he has to comfort other people, but he knows what to do. He can distract the Italian, because liking it or not, he still loves him and never wants to see him hurt. He can protect him from the world, even for just one day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, you can find me on tumblr: valesweetdreams.tumblr.com


End file.
